


But It Feels So Good

by happyevraftr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dominate stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you like to pretend like you don't want to fuck me?"</p>
<p>For a second Derek doesn't know what to say. He's been propositioned by students before, but none quite so straight forward as this. Fucking Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the first thing I've written in over a year I think. It felt good :)

"Professor?"

Derek starts and looks up from packing his bag. "Mr. Stilinski, I thought everyone had left, did you have a question?"

"As a matter of fact, I did" Stiles says as he purposely walks around the desk and sits on the edge of it next to Derek. His thigh almost brushes Derek's hand, not unintentionally, making Derek frown.

Stiles has always been different to the point of annoyance. He has no understanding of personal space and seems to find some sort of enjoyment in making Derek uncomfortable. It also doesn't help that he's ridiculously hot and Derek has a completely inappropriate crush on him.

He takes a step back and levels Stiles with a glare. "Your question then?"

"Why do you like to pretend like you don't want to fuck me?"

For a second Derek doesn't know what to say. He's been propositioned by students before, but none quite so straight forward as this. Fucking Stiles.

"We are not having this discussion." Derek says angrily. He stuffs the rest of his student's papers in his bag and moves towards the classroom door.

Before he can get all the way there, Stiles calls after him "Why, because I'm a student? Because I bet that doesn't keep you from dreaming about me shoving you against this desk and fucking you."

Derek stops walking and has to close his eyes to keep from showing the shudder that just rolled through him. Everyone seems to assume he would want to dominate considering he is in the position of authority, but that's not what he wants. Leave it to Stiles to figure that out.

It isn't until he hears footsteps behind him that he realizes he's been standing still for far too long. Derek tries to tell his feet to move, to take him out the door and into safety, but they don't cooperate. 

Stiles is at his back now, close enough to feel the warmth of his body, but not touching. Just enough to make Derek want more, to make every inch of his back tingle with anticipation.

"That's what you want isn't it?" Stiles voice tickles along Derek's ear, suddenly deeper and full of promise. "You've pictured it haven't you? Me confronting you after class, not letting you make excuses as I push you up against the wall and devour you"

Stiles closes the distance between them and all Derek can feel is raging heat along his back where they press together. The hard length of Stiles cock presses into his ass and it takes an immense amount of self control for Derek not to react. He doesn't say anything in response because for one, Stiles is right, and two, he's not sure anything more than a whimper would come out at this point.

"I bet you've thought about me taking your cock in my mouth under the desk while you're teaching. Do you think you could keep up with the lecture? I don't"

That's actually not one of the fantasies Derek has had about Stiles (his student he reminds himself yet again), but it certainly will be now.

"You need to stop." Derek finally manages to spit out, taking a step away from Stiles and turning around. If he doesn't put an end to this now, he's not going to be able to keep himself from giving in.

Turning around was a mistake though. If feeling Stiles' body pressed against him was bad, seeing Stiles lust blown eyes and seductive smile was even worse. Stiles just looked confident, like he already had him and Derek just didn't know it yet.

Stiles steps forward and starts to stroke Derek's now fully hard dick like he hadn't even heard Derek's rebuff. 

"Well you've definitely thought about me spreading you out on the desk, opening you up with my fingers and fucking you nice and slow until you beg for me to take you hard."

Derek's cock throbs in Stiles hand and he resists the urge to whimper. He can't do this. Stiles is his student and it's wrong, no matter how perfectly fucking right it feels to have those longer fingers trying to wrap around him through his dress pants.

Derek wraps his hand around Stiles wrist and pulls his hand away. "Even if all that were true, which it's not," 'Lie!' His brain screams at him, but he keeps going regardless, "you are my student and we are not doing this."

"Keep telling yourself that." Stiles says with a coy smile. "You'll give in eventually."

Derek drops Stiles hand and storms out of the classroom. He's not mad that whole thing just happened, he's not even mad he just had to walk through the halls with a boner.

No, he's mad because he knows Stiles is right. Again.


End file.
